


Divorce Papers

by arctlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Divorce, Hate to Love, Love, M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctlou/pseuds/arctlou
Summary: Ils ont sept heures de route pour arriver jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans ; sept heures pour se convaincre de ne pas divorcer.





	1. Chapter 1

**p r o l o g u e**

 

 _ **Bleu et vert**_ ; leurs yeux se perdant sur la route sans fin qui s'étend devant eux. Des mots coincés dans la gorge, les ongles enfoncés dans le cuir du volant, un air de rancœur qui flotte du côté passager. Ils se souviennent de tout ce qu'ils avaient tenté d'oublier, de leurs lèvres se caressant, de leurs alliances frottant l'une contre l'autre lorsqu'ils se tenaient la main.

Sur le chemin pour signer les papiers du divorce, Harry et Louis comprennent qu'ils s'aiment encore.

 

 

**1ÈRE PARTIE**

 

_**« Je veux qu'on divorce. »** _

 

          Chaque lettre était si joliment écrite, sur un si joli morceau de papier rose, mais même la plus belle des calligraphies n'aurait pu extraire le poison de ces mots.

Louis les avait lu et relu inlassablement, cherchant l'erreur. Puis son regard était tombé sur les quelques papiers qui accompagnaient ce malheureux post-it rose, et il comprit. L'erreur c'était ça ; _eux_ , leur mariage, et tout prendrait fin à l'instant même où il remplirait le formulaire qu'on lui avait gentiment fait parvenir. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de le faire, d'agripper le premier stylo qui lui viendrait sous la main et d'apposer sa signature sur chaque maudite feuille sans l'once d'hésitation. A la place, il tomba à genoux, serrant le papier contre sa poitrine.

Harry et lui sont invincibles. Il l'a toujours cru et le croit encore, même en serrant un formulaire de divorce contre son cœur. Il voyait des mariages entachés par la tromperie, les mensonges, et la fleur de leur passion qui perdait ses pétales jour après jour pour ne laisser derrière elle qu'un ennui grisant. Devant l'autel, mains dans les mains, ils s'étaient secrètement juré de ne pas finir comme ça. Et ils n'avaient jamais fini comme ça. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans leur relation, quelque chose qui rendait chaque étreinte plus électrique et chaque dispute plus violente.

Au lycée, lorsque Louis espionnait Harry en douce depuis les gradins de la piscine lors des entraînements, ça n'avait déjà rien de commun à toutes les amourettes adolescentes. Il y avait les baisers fiévreux qu'ils s'échangeaient en secret dans les toilettes, les caresses discrètes dans les amphithéâtres de l'université et la passion dans chacun des mots, des gestes et des regards qu'ils donnaient à l'autre. La différence avec les autres couples résidait dans le secret. Louis avait toujours veillé à garder leur relation secrète, cherchant à la préserver de tout ce qui aurait pu la détruire. Ils n'avaient pas eu à faire face aux regards des autres, à se questionner quant à leur possible différence, et Louis restait convaincu que la force de leur relation résidait dans le fait que personne n'avait idée de son existence. Harry lui en avait voulu, cependant. Lui il n'avait pas peur du regard des autres, ni d'être différent. Harry brillait peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il pourrait se montrer au bras du diable en personne et ne pas s'occuper de ce que les gens en penseraient.

Mais il aimait Louis alors, au début, il n'a jamais rien dit. Le côté caché de leur relation ajoutait un peu de piment lors des intercours à l'université et le soir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient aux yeux de tous en tant que « colocataires ». Il n'a rien dit pendant des années, aveuglé par l'amour puissant, presque destructeur, qui les réunissait. Quelques reproches à droite et à gauche, des petites discussions sur la possibilité de se tenir la main en public, mais jamais quelque chose qui viendrait marquer la fin de ce qu'ils avaient. Avec les années, Harry comprit que la peur était la seule chose qui cachait leur relation. Effrayé, Louis ne cherchait pas à les protéger mais se protéger. Les personnes connaissant leur secret se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main, et aucune ne faisait partie de la famille de Louis ; Anne, la mère d'Harry, Gemma, sa sœur, et leurs amis d'enfance, Niall et Liam. Aux yeux de tous, le cœur de Louis était un cœur à prendre par une femme. Là encore, Harry n'a rien dit.

Puis Louis a fait sa demande. Ils se sont mariés en secret devant 5 personnes et Harry n'a encore rien dit, si ce n'est « je le veux ». Leurs alliances étaient dissimulées en deux bagues simples et discrètes qui ne laisseraient jamais deviner leur appartenance. Harry n'a rien dit. Louis lui a promis de parler à sa mère. Ils ont fêté leur un an de mariage. Louis a tenté de parler à sa sœur. Ils sont partis ensemble à Londres, sans dire à leurs familles qu'ils étaient en fait à Venise, à s'embrasser sur la Place Saint-Marc. Louis le présenta à tous ses proches ; son « **ami d'enfance** ». Ils ont fêté Noël loin l'un de l'autre. Deux ans de mariage. Des projets dans leurs conversations, mais jamais rien qui les trahirait. Harry ne disait rien. Huit ans de relation. Des promesses. Puis _cette nuit_.

 

Harry a enfin dit quelque chose.

 

Ça avait fait vibrer les murs de leur appartement et ça résonne encore tous les jours à l'intérieur de leurs têtes.Ça a fait tellement de bruit, puis plus rien. Le silence. Harry avait pris ses affaires et il ne resta plus que le silence. Ils ne s'étaient pas énormément parlé ces quatre derniers mois, si ce n'est pour se détruire encore plus. Louis repense à cette nuit il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec lui. Il avait sonné comme un fou et se trouvait là, les yeux rouges et le corps entier tremblant de froid à cause de la pluie qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements.

 

« **Il est trois heures du matin** » il avait murmuré, presque essoufflé. « **J'ai marché pendant des heures dehors** ». Louis ne bougeait pas. « **Il pleut et je veux récupérer mes affaires** ».

 

Louis savait qui blâmer et pourquoi. Il aurait pu arranger les choses, il aurait voulu essayer. Harry n'attendait que ça ; que, pour une fois, Louis se batte pour eux. Mais des mots avaient été prononcé cette nuit-là, des mots qu'on ne voudrait pas laisser glisser de sa bouche, même sous la colère. Il pouvait encore les entendre en fermant les yeux. L'éloignement et l'écho de cette nuit avaient fini par créer une rancœur acide qui laissait un goût âcre dans sa bouche.

Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient trop aimé et, le plus affreux, c'est que personne ne le saurait jamais. C'est même difficile à concevoir pour vous, qui débutez l'histoire à l'instant même où elle se termine pour de bon.

Louis prit un stylo et jeta un dernier regard à l'écriture soignée d'Harry sur le papier. 

_Puis il signa._

 

_\-----_

 

**_« Je passerais à 10 heures. – H »_ **

 

Louis grogne en lisant le message affiché sur son écran. C'est donc comme ça que ça allait être entre eux, à partir de maintenant ; ils allaient signer chaque message comme s'ils s'étaient déjà débarrassé de leurs numéros, comme s'ils s'étaient déjà oublié et qu'une lettre à la fin d'un message était nécessaire pour pouvoir se souvenir l'un de l'autre. Il laisse échapper une injure et balance son téléphone quelque pars sur les draps. Il fixe un instant le plafond, tentant de ne pas penser à quelque chose, cherchant cinq minutes de répit, mais son regard finit par tomber sur la place vide à côté de lui. C'est le même tableau depuis quatre mois ; un oreiller, des draps défaits. Une nature morte que Louis continue de fixer chaque matin en espérant être surpris. Il détourne les yeux et finis même par les fermer, sous le poids du silence qui pèse dans la chambre.

Tout n'est plus qu'un poids extrêmement lourd sur sa vie, entre sa détresse qui pèse des tonnes et le manque qui aura raison de lui, tant il l'écrase. Il donnerait tout pour se sentir léger, le temps d'une minute. Alors, dans un geste un peu désespéré, il s'abandonne au plaisir. Ce n'est pas du plaisir à proprement parler, juste quelques coups de main et une chaleur dans le bas-ventre. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les gestes d'Harry, ni ses baisers ou les morsures qu'il faisait pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. C'est rapide, mécanique, comme un travail qui doit être fait. Au bord de la libération, Louis revoit son visage et accélère ses mouvements, mais l'image s'efface aussi vite que l'excitation qu'il a ressentie l'espace d'une seconde. Sa respiration se calme et il fixe à nouveau le plafond, s'excusant presque d'être aussi pathétique. Il se lève finalement et marche jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

 

_Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier._

 

Il se souvient avoir pensé la même chose, dans la même douche, le jour de son mariage. Excepté qu'aujourd'hui, la situation est différente. Aujourd'hui il divorce. Le rendez-vous à lieu à 17h, à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils avaient voulu se marier dans cette ville de fête, où quelqu'un accepterait de marier deux hommes sans que cela n'attire l'attention. Du moins, pas plus que s'ils s'étaient mariés à Jackson, la ville où ils avaient toujours vécu. En y repensant, peut-être qu'il était le seul à vouloir se marier à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Harry aurait surement voulu un mariage royal, une cérémonie immense avec leurs familles et leurs amis. Il avait laissé Louis les marier discrètement, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Louis pose son front contre le carrelage humide de la salle de bain, laissant l'eau dégouliner sur ses paupières closes. Il pense aux heures qui vont suivre et qui seront de loin la torture la plus cruelle qu'Harry pourra lui infliger. Les deux époux devaient être présents dans la ville où s'était déroulé le mariage. Soit, à 7 heures d'ici. Ça n'aurait pas posé de problèmes si Louis avait une voiture, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il a d'abord trouvé que c'était l'excuse parfaite pour repousser l'échéance et gagner un peu de temps, mais visiblement Harry tenait réellement à divorcer et lui en voulait assez pour lui proposer de faire la route avec lui. Par message bien sûr, accompagné d'un « **\- H** ». Sept heures de route dans la même voiture, en étant sur le point de marquer définitivement la fin de leur mariage. Harry était soit suicidaire, soit déterminé à faire payer Louis pour l'avoir fait souffrir.

Louis s'habille tout en noir, comme s'il se rendait à un enterrement. C'est la mort de leur amour, l'échec de leur mariage, alors c'est un peu la même ambiance. A 10h pile il agrippe le porte-documents qui contient un mois entier de négociations avec leurs avocats et sort de ce qui, avant d'être chez lui, était chez eux. Il aurait voulu que la voiture d'Harry ne soit pas là, sagement garée devant la porte de l'immeuble. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu être en retard de quelques minutes, histoire de montrer qu'il n'était pas pressé pour ce qui allait suivre, ou que cette histoire de divorce le perturbait assez pour arriver en retard. Mais il était là, et Louis parierait même qu'il était arrivé en avance.

**\- Salut.**

**\- 'lut.**

Il ne lâche qu'une onomatopée en refermant la porte derrière lui et a vaguement le temps de faire plus avant qu'Harry ne démarre la voiture pour s'engager sur la route. Ils ne se sont même pas regardé, mais ils sentent la présence de l'autre à côté d'eux. Louis perçoit quelques boucles du coin de l'œil et Harry lance un rapide regard vers les jambes qui s'étendent en dessous de la boîte à gants.

 

_Il se laisse pousser les cheveux._

_Bordel, il est si petit._

 

Louis tient fermement la pochette de documents contre lui, comme une sorte de bouée de sauvetage au milieu des vagues qui menacent de l'engloutir. Il se tourne finalement vers la fenêtre, ne voulant rien faire d'autre que de regarder le paysage défiler alors qu'ils sortent de la ville. Un silence pesant plane dans la voiture mais personne n'a le courage de le briser. Du moins, pas dans les vingt premières minutes de trajet.

**\- Comment tu vas ?**

Sa voix rauque résonne presque, tant ils s'étaient déjà habitué au silence. Louis ne répond pas immédiatement, même s'il en crève d'envie. Il crève aussi d'envie de se tourner vers Harry et de croiser son regard, mais ses yeux restent rivés sur ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la vitre.

 **\- On n'est pas obligé de se parler** , il répond simplement, sans animosité.

Le silence revient immédiatement et Louis espère qu'il résistera aux prochaines heures. Il veut bien partager ce dernier trajet avec son ex-mari à devenir, mais il n'a pas la force de l'entendre parler comme s'ils n'étaient que deux vieilles connaissances. Il ne veut pas savoir ce qui a pu se passer ces quatre derniers mois, ne peut pas imaginer si Harry a déjà commencé à refaire sa vie. Peut-être qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, que c'est ce qui a précipité leur divorce. Il n'a pas le temps de penser à d'autres scénarios catastrophe car le silence ne résiste au final que deux minutes.

 **\- Sept heures de route sans échanger un mot, c'est un peu long**.

**\- C'est surement pour ça qu'on a inventé la radio.**

Harry tic en entendant la voix plate de son mari. Il jette un bref coup d'œil à Louis - il en a le courage - et soupire en voyant qu'il lui en veut assez pour ne pas vouloir lui adresser le moindre regard. Ses mains viennent serrer le volant un peu plus fort alors qu'il tente de se reconcentrer sur la route. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'énerver, en fait il ne s'attendait à rien du tout en proposant d'accompagner Louis. Il savait uniquement qu'ils avaient besoin de partager un dernier moment ensemble avant que tout ne devienne qu'un souvenir. Mais le ton indifférent de Louis l'agace.

 

_Et merde, c'est lui qui devrait être en colère._

 

**\- C'est quoi ton problème ?**

Louis se tourne enfin vers lui, pas bien sûr d'avoir clairement entendu. Les mots résonnent dans son esprit, il n'a pas rêvé, mais il se demande où Harry a trouvé le culot nécessaire pour sortir cette phrase.

\- M **on problème ?** il répète, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir brisé son masque d'indifférence après moins d'une demi-heure de trajet. **Je ne sais pas, le fait que tu veuilles divorcer peut-être ?**

Leurs regards se croisent enfin, très brièvement. Ça fait plus de mal qu'ils ne le croyaient, si c'est possible.

**\- Tu as aussi signé les papiers je te rappelle, je ne t'ai jamais forcé la main.**

**\- Pense ce que tu veux Styles, si ça peut te donner bonne conscience.**

Louis se tourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre, laissant Harry s'occuper tout seul de son cœur brisé. Il ne ressemblait déjà plus à grand-chose depuis quelques mois, mais entendre son nom de famille rouler avec ce mépris sur sa langue n'a fait qu'aggraver son état. Il pensait encore s'appeler Harry Tomlinson.

**\- Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas divorcer, en effet.**

Harry sert encore le volant, tentant de ne pas laisser l'émotion - peu importe laquelle - s'entendre dans sa voix. Sur le siège passager, Louis ne bouge pas, ne répond pas, mais son attention est rivée sur le bouclé.

\- **Ouais** , Harry enchaine, **peut-être qu'on devrait continuer à se cacher encore quelques années. On était à deux doigts de battre un record, je crois que même Freddie Mercury n'a pas tenu aussi longtemps.**

 **\- Enfoiré** , il siffle entre ses dents.

**\- Vois le bon côté des choses : aux yeux des autres rien ne changera. Divorce ou pas, personne ne saura jamais ce qu'on a été.**

Harry ne pensait pas que ça ferait si mal de parler d'eux au passé, il espère que Louis en souffre aussi, pour ce que ça vaut. La peine n'a jamais été agréable à regarder dans ses prunelles mais Harry ne mérite pas d'être le seul à souffrir. Il peut être rassuré, Louis souffre. Il fixe le paysage d'un regard vitreux, les mots de son mari résonnant comme un écho au milieu de ses pensées. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'ils ont été, car Louis n'avait jamais voulu rien révéler. Pourtant les occasions avaient été nombreuses. Ce n'était même plus des occasions mais de véritables opportunités servies sur un plateau d'argent et qu'il n'avait quand même pas eu le courage de saisir.

 

 

**⟲⟲⟲**

 

 

_Harry observait le soleil se coucher, contemplant les mille nuances de couleurs qu'avaient les nuages. Il adorait les ciels d'été. Les lanternes japonaises flottaient doucement sous le coup de la brise, accompagnant la musique paisible qui se jouait en arrière-plan. Il contempla le paysage dans lequel ses amis et ses collègues figuraient un peu plus loin, trinquant leurs verres et riant à gorge déployée. Niall avait le don d'organiser les meilleures fêtes de retrouvailles. L'atmosphère était si légère, si sereine. Il aurait pu rester des heures ici, à admirer le sourire heureux que tout le monde portait sur ses lèvres._

**_\- A quoi tu penses, love ?_ **

_Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Louis, l'air attendri, qui marchait vers lui avec deux coupes de champagne dans les mains._

_**\- Rien de spécial,** il répondit avec un sourire. **Je me disais juste...**_

_Il prit quelques secondes pour étudier le visage de Louis sous cette lumière. Si c'était possible, il tomberait amoureux de lui une deuxième fois. Ses yeux bleus brillaient sous les éclats orangés du ciel et la façon dont il le regardait, avec cette tendresse, lui donnait envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Là, devant tout le monde._

_**\- J'aurais aimé avoir une fête comme ça pour célébrer notre mariage,**_ _avoua-t-il, la déception s'entendant dans sa voix. **Avec tous nos amis, dans un grand jardin.**_

**_\- Tu l'auras un jour, je te le promets._ **

_Il n'avait pas regardé Harry en disant cela. Son regard s'était porté sur leurs amis et il les avait regardés comme on regarde quelque chose que l'on craint. Puis il avait porté son verre à ses lèvres._

_**\- Harry, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais arrivé !** _

_Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Nick Grimshaw, un brun du genre mannequin-sourire-radieux qui travaillait avec Harry et Niall depuis quelques années. Louis ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais su immédiatement que c'était lui en le voyant s'avancer vers eux. Il avait déjà entendu deux-trois anecdotes sur ce fameux collègue un peu farceur qui aimait attirer l'attention. Louis fronça légèrement les sourcils en le voyant de plus près ; Harry ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était aussi séduisant._

**_\- Nick !_** _le bouclé s'exclama avec un grand sourire avant de lui faire une rapide accolade_.

_Pas assez rapide au goût de Louis, mais il ne dit rien. Lorsque Nick se tourna finalement vers lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire poli._

_**\- Nick, ravi de faire ta connaissance,** il s'exclama en tendant sa main que Louis attrapa immédiatement._

_**\- Louis,** il répondit aimablement. **J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, il paraît que tu as le don d'amuser l'open space.**_

_Nick éclata de rire, faisant comprendre à Louis qu'il était quelqu'un de très expressif. Et de très bruyant. C'est sans doute ça que sous-entendait Harry lorsqu'il disait "Nick est quelqu'un de très vivant, il ne s'arrête jamais". Il y eut un bref moment de silence durant lequel le regard de Nick zigzagua de Louis à Harry, avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse comme s'il en était venu à une sorte de conclusion._

_**\- Vous êtes fiancés ? Harry ne m'en avait jamais parlé.** _

_Harry se tourna vers Louis. C'était à lui de décider de la réponse, comme toujours._

**_\- Non,_** _Louis répondit avec un rire maladroit_. **_Non, nous sommes amis d'enfance._**

_**\- Oh, je vois. Amis d'enfance,** Nick répéta._

_Louis porta à nouveau sa coupe à ses lèvres et bu d'une traite le peu de champagne qui restait, sans même chercher feindre un air décontracté. Il était tendu, ça se sentait. Harry ne disait rien, il avait baissé la tête et fixait ses boots qui tapotaient le gazon._

**_\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous gêner._ **

**_\- Ce n'est pas grave,_** _le mécheux répondit d'un air faussement désinvolte, **les gens nous font souvent la même remarque. Apparemment on ressemble à un couple.**_

_**\- C'est que... ce serait totalement possible. De nos jours ce n'est plus aussi tabou qu'il y a quelques années. C'est même plutôt courant et respecté. Ce n'est que de l'amour.** _

_Harry ne releva pas le regard, et Louis baissa le sien à son tour. La remarque de Nick ne faisait que mettre en avant sa lâcheté. Ça aurait été le moment parfait pour revenir sur ses mots, prendre la main de son mari dans la sienne et laisser le monde entier les admirer pour ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Peut-être qu'un peu plus de champagne lui aurait donné le courage nécessaire pour briser leur mascarade, mais son verre était vide._

**_\- Je vais aller saluer Niall et les autres, on se revoit après !_ **

**_\- A toute, Nick._ **

_Leurs regards suivirent la silhouette du brun qui s'éloignait et ils laissèrent le silence planer pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque Louis se tourna vers son mari, il remarqua que ses yeux avaient perdu la petite lueur de gaité qui pétillait habituellement. Mais il restait magnifique. Ses boucles sauvages entouraient gracieusement son visage, c'en était presque paradoxal. Il était à couper le souffle._

_**\- Et si on allait s'éclipser quelques minutes ?**_ _Louis suggéra, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres_. _**Tu me rends fou dans ce costume.**_

_Il s'approcha un peu, prononçant la dernière phrase dans un murmure, mais son enthousiasme et son sourire s'éclipsèrent à la seconde où il vit l'air meurtri dans lequel son visage était muré._

_**\- Vas-y tout seul.** _

_Sur ses mots, il lui tourna le dos et marcha dans les pas de Nick pour le rejoindre. Et Louis le regarda, impuissant._

 

 

**⟳⟳⟳**

 

 

Un soupire passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Il détourne le regard du paysage pour se mettre à fixer la route à travers le pare-brise. Il aimerait regarder Harry, c'est une sorte de besoin qu'il ne peut vraiment expliquer, mais il a bien trop peur de recroiser son regard. Il ne peut pas le regarder dans les yeux tout en sachant que c'est surement la dernière fois qu'il en aura l'occasion, ça fait bien trop mal, et Louis n'a jamais été quelqu'un de courageux.

**\- J'ai croisé Nick, avant-hier.**

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il en parle maintenant, ni même pourquoi il en parle tout court. C'est surement un coup de son inconscient. Foutu Freud.

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Oui. Il m'a dit que tu allais bien.**

Harry avait dû lui dire qu'il avait déménagé et que Louis et lui ne s'adressaient plus vraiment la parole. Une simple embrouille entre "potes".

**\- ... tu lui as donné mon t-shirt ?**

Voilà, c'est donc ça que son inconscient voulait ressortir, l'histoire du foutu t-shirt. Nick le portait mieux que Louis, c'était un fait, mais le voir avec lui avait fait comme un pincement au cœur. Un pincement qui avait failli le tuer, pour être honnête.

**\- Ouais. Il est venu dormir et avait besoin de vêtements.**

**\- Oh, je vois.**

Il préfère ne pas penser à Nick dormant chez Harry, encore moins à pourquoi il aurait eu besoin de vêtements.

**\- Ça te dérange ?**

**\- Non. Non, bien sûr que non. C'est à toi que je l'ai donné. Je pensais juste que tu le garderais, comme souvenir.**

Il prononce le dernier mot avec les larmes aux yeux mais sa voix n'a pas tremblé.

**\- J'essaye d'oublier, Louis. Pas de me souvenir.**

Et cela acheva de le briser, complètement.


	2. 2ÈME PARTIE

**2ÈME PARTIE**

 

Cela fait deux heures qu'ils roulent, et une heure que le silence perdure. Personne ne veut être le premier à le briser, surtout si c'est pour lancer une nouvelle bataille qui finira par les faire souffrir une fois de plus.

Harry reste concentré sur la route et tente de faire taire sa curiosité maladive en ignorant les questions qu'il meurt de poser et en passant tous ses nerfs dans son chewing-gum qu'il mâche férocement. Louis ne fait pas un seul geste. Il est figé sur son siège, le regard posé sur l'extérieur. Harry se surprend à lui envoyer quelques regards de temps en temps. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il aimerait lui dire et pourtant aucune phrase ne sonne assez bien dans sa tête pour qu'il veuille l'entendre à voix haute. Il déteste le silence.

Ses muscles se tendent lorsqu'il sent Louis bouger à côté de lui, mais il n'est pas assez courageux pour risquer un contact visuel. Du coin de l'œil, il le voit en train de tripoter la radio. Apparemment, le silence est pesant pour lui aussi. Un morceau de Chopin vient soudainement combler le vide qui régnait dans la voiture. Harry aime bien écouter la radio qui diffuse des morceaux de musiques classiques, ça l'apaise lorsqu'il conduit. En vérité, ça lui donnait un petit côté intellectuel qui avait toujours plu à Louis.

Mais ça a dû changer depuis car il s'empresse de mettre une autre station, puis encore une autre lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'elle diffuse une émission politique sur ce crétin de Donald Trump. Un morceau de pop vient remplacer les propos ennuyeux du journaliste, le genre de morceau latino diffusé non stop par les radios lorsqu'il y a un peu de soleil et que les températures atteignent les vingt degrés Celsius. Harry espère un instant que Louis a trouvé son bonheur mais il change à nouveau de station et une voix monotone vient sortir de l'enceinte, expliquant quelque chose de confus à propos des bélugas. Lorsque Louis appuie sur le bouton une nouvelle fois, les nerfs d'Harry lâche.

— **Tu veux bien arrêter de changer de station toutes les deux secondes ? J'essaye de me concentrer.**

— **Excuse-moi papy Styles, je veux juste combler ce silence qui donne envie de me foutre une balle.**

Harry pouffe sans réellement être amusé.

— **Tu n'as pas perdu ton sarcasme.**

— **C'était pas du sarcasme** , Louis réplique froidement en changeant à nouveau de radio, laissant un air de reggae résonner dans l'enceinte. **Et quand bien même c'en était, ne croit pas que c'est ton divorce qui va changer quoi que ce soit à qui je suis.**

Il ne répond pas immédiatement, attendant que l'écho de ses mots disparaisse lentement. « _**ton divorce**_ » ; ça fait aussi mal que la plus violente des insultes. Alors quoi, Louis s'imaginait qu'il était ravi par cette décision, qu'il l'avait voulu ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, qu'à ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui-même, il balancerait ces foutus papiers par la fenêtre ou dans un feu. Mais il ne peut ignorer les derniers mois, ni les dernières années qu'il a passées dans l'ombre de Louis. Il veut être libre, même s'il doit divorcer pour cela.

— **Tu m'en veux pour le divorce, n'est-ce pas ?** il demande en gardant son regard sur la route.

— **Oh que oui, Harry. Je t'en veux.**

Il sentirait presque coupable, s'il n'était pas persuadé que Louis est le réel responsable dans l'histoire. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit-là, c'est à cause de Louis que tout est arrivé. C'est à cause de sa lâcheté, de son manque de confiance en Harry et en lui-même, et à cause de l'importance qu'il porte au regard des autres. Mais Harry ne dit rien de tout ça à voix haute, ce ne serait pas assez dramatique s'il lâchait les quatre vérités maintenant.

Louis change encore de station, plus pour agacer Harry qu'autre chose, et l'air familier qui s'échappe de la radio vient soudainement changer l'atmosphère. Il ajoute un peu de tension, tout en rendant le tout beaucoup moins électrique. Plus doux. Malgré ça, leurs muscles se tendent dans une synchronisation quasi parfaite et ils se figent tous deux sur leurs sièges ; Harry, les mains collés sur le volant, et Louis légèrement penché vers la radio, le doigt encore sur le bouton. Il vient fermer les yeux, n'entendant même plus sa propre respiration.

" [ ... ]

_And resentment rides high_

_But emotions won't grow_

_And we're changing our ways, taking different roads_

_Then love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_ "

C'est un signe des cieux, ou de Satan lui-même, mais certainement pas un hasard. Il n'y a qu'une seule chanson qu'ils peuvent appeler " leur chanson ", et elle passe sur une radio qui grésille à quelques heures seulement de leur divorce. Louis se replace correctement sur le siège passager, écoutant les paroles comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Avec le temps, il avait fini par ne plus leur porter d'attention. Il se concentrait plutôt sur les baisers d'Harry, ses grognements, les mots qu'il murmurait au creux de son cou, sur sa peau, le mouvement de son bassin, et tout ce qu'ils vivaient d'autre avec Love Will Tear Us Apart en musique de fond. C'était la bande-son de leur histoire ; depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient aimé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la dernière journée qu'ils passaient en tant qu'époux.

— **C'est notre chanson** , Harry laissa échapper dans un souffle.

— **Je suis sûr que c'est la chanson de plein de couples**.

Louis ne fait même pas semblant de croire en ses paroles. Il ferme toujours les yeux, la tête appuyée en arrière contre le siège, comme s'il savourait chaque note, chaque mot. Les images dansent derrière ses paupières closes, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser.

 

 

**⟲⟲⟲**

 

 

_Ils ne pensent à rien, ils se contentent de se déchainer au rythme de la musique qui est jouée à un volume excessivement élevé. Les boucles d'Harry se collent sur son front avec la sueur, le sourire de Louis est à se damner. La moitié de leurs verres ont rejoint le sol qui se fait piétiner par une centaine de lycéens en furie. Ils se sentent bien. Du haut de leurs 18 ans, ils ne se sont jamais senti aussi... vivants._

_Louis refusait catégoriquement de se rendre à ce stupide bal de promo, au début, mais il y avait ce garçon mignon qu'il fréquentait depuis peu et qui avait réussi à l'amadouer à l'aide d'un simple regard. Et heureusement, car il passait la meilleure soirée de sa vie. La musique s'éteignit lentement et le sol arrêta de trembler lorsque la foule prit le temps de reprendre son souffle._

_**— Roosevelt High School, promo 2010, j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée !** _

_Tout le monde répondit avec un cri enjoué au type qui s'occupait de la musique et qui, clairement, savait faire danser même les gens les plus réticents. Comme Louis._

_Celui-ci laissa son regard se perdre sur Harry, le "garçon mignon". Sa poitrine descendait et remontait rapidement dans une tentative de reprendre une respiration régulière. Il semblait si épanoui, rien qu'avec cette lueur dans le regard et son sourire qui creusait une fossette au creux de sa joue. Se sentant observé, il détourna les yeux de la scène pour regarder Louis. Ils étaient beaux, tous les deux._

**_— Et si on sortait quelques minutes, pour prendre l'air ?_ **

_Harry avait définitivement besoin d'air, surtout après que Louis se soit penché vers lui pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots. Ils se faufilèrent entre les corps, leurs mains se frôlant dans la course, et s'échappèrent du gymnase comme deux criminels. L'air frais qui régnait dehors les frappa de plein fouet. Quelques fumeurs étaient regroupés devant l'entrée, riant et parlant un peu fort, et ils décidèrent de s'écarter un peu plus pour être tranquille._

_**—** **Alors, tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu ?** Harry lui demande avec un sourire aux lèvres en s'adossant au mur du gymnase. _

_**— Pas le moins du monde.** _

_Ils se fixèrent dans un silence apaisant pendant quelques minutes, leurs sourires ne s'effaçant jamais. Il y avait cette électricité dans l'atmosphère, cette tension qui se manifestait à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient l'un face à l'autre. Ils pensaient tous les deux à ma même chose, au même souvenir qu'ils partageaient. Ils y pensaient sans cesse, revoyant les images de cette nuit défiler en boucle dans leurs têtes. Avec les semaines, tout devenait plus flou et imprécis. Louis se rappelait vaguement de ce qu'il avait ressenti en plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure d'Harry, et inversement, Harry ne se souvenait plus des sensations que laissaient les petites morsures de Louis. Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler, histoire de raviver le souvenir._

_Ou tenter d'en créer un nouveau._

_**— J'avais envie de t'embrasser au milieu de la foule**_ , _Louis déclara simplement, sans artifices._

**_— Devant tout le monde ?_ **

_**— C'est ce qui m'a empêché de le faire. Mais j'en avais envie.** _

_Harry leva le regard vers lui, les joues un peu roses._

_**— Et maintenant ?** _

_**— Quoi ?** _

_**— Maintenant qu'on est seuls, tu veux m'embrasser ?** _

_Louis sourit._

_**— Inlassablement.** _

_Et ce fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça avant de poser sa main sur la nuque d'Harry et de l'attirer dans un baiser. La musique du gymnase résonnait avec puissance, ils s'embrassaient sur les basses ultras fortes de Love Will Tear Us Apart. L'électricité dans l'atmosphère venait d'exploser en un feu ardent qui venait délicieusement brûler leurs lèvres. Louis posa timidement une main contre sa mâchoire et cela dû déclencher quelque chose chez Harry car il agrippa ses hanches d'un geste un peu sauvage. Tout semblait sauvage avec Harry, peut-être que sa façon d'aimer l'était aussi. Louis n'en savait rien, mais il voulait le découvrir. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent avec douceur, puis avec plus de fougue, jusqu'à ce que Louis recule de quelques millimètres._

_**— Sois mon petit ami,**_ _il murmura en posant son front contre celui d'Harry, voulant déjà retrouver le goût qu'avaient ses lèvres._

_**— Redis ça,** Harry souffla. _

_**— Sois. Mon. Petit. Ami.** _

_Harry se jeta sur ses lèvres, et Louis prit ça pour un oui. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps contre ce mur, à s'embrasser sur du Joy Division, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la chaleur que dégageaient leurs corps, n'écoutant clairement pas les paroles sur lesquelles ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre._

_Love, love will tear us apart._

 

 

**⟳⟳⟳**

 

 

Il y en avait bien d'autres, des moments qu'ils avaient vécus avec cette chanson en arrière-plan. Louis, de nature positive, avait immédiatement pensé à ceux qui incluaient le sourire d'Harry et quelques baisers mêlés à des paroles niaises. Harry, lui, se souvenait plutôt des disputes, des paroles blessantes qu'ils avaient lâchées sous le coup de la colère, et des soirées gâchées.

 

 

**⟲⟲⟲**

 

 

**_— [...] elle est très cultivée, elle étudie la littérature française dans cette grande université - je ne sais plus le nom. Et elle est très jolie, tout à fait ton genre._ **

_**— Et depuis quand tu connais mon "genre", maman ?** Louis pouffa avant de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche._

_Johanna, la mère de Louis, avait tenu à les inviter au restaurant pour fêter l'obtention de leur deuxième année à l'université. Harry était ravi. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec la famille de son petit ami, aussi bien sa mère que sa sœur, Lottie. Elles étaient toutes deux des femmes charmantes, et très fortes. Harry, dans sa nature un peu naïve, voyait cette soirée comme un moment de partage avec sa belle-famille, même si celle-ci n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Aucune des deux femmes devant eux ne savaient ce qui se passait réellement entre lui et Louis, et c'est sans doute pour cela que Johanna vantait les qualités d'une certaine Danielle depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Louis. Il souriait niaisement, sans l'ombre d'un air inconfortable ou embarrassé sur son visage. Harry voulut changer cela._

_**— De toute façon je suis bien trop occupée par-** _

_Il posa une main sur la cuisse de son petit ami, mine de rien._

_**— Par quoi Louis ?** sa mère demanda après qu'il se soit soudainement coupé. _

**— Par, euh-**

_**— Dis-nous Louis, par quoi es-tu si occupé ?** le bouclé insista._

_Ses lèvres étaient étirées dans un sourire mutin mais son regard montrait une parfaite innocence, une sorte de pureté qui aurait rendu fou n'importe quel homme. Dont Louis. Il le fixait avec de grands yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement lorsqu'Harry remonta sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe._

_**— Tout va bien ?**_ _la voix de Lottie s'éleva en voyant l'air un peu confus qu'arborait son frère._

 _ **— Très bien,**_ _il déclara en clignant des yeux. J **e vais... je vais passer aux toilettes rapidement. Harry,** il ajouta d'un ton plus ferme, **viens avec moi.**_

_Pour quelqu'un qui tenait absolument à garder le secret sur leur relation, il n'était pas très doué. Harry s'en fichait pas mal, pour dire vrai, mais Louis s'était toujours montré très clair ; personne, en particulier sa famille, ne devait savoir. Elle ne devait même pas imaginer que ce genre de relation puisse exister entre eux. Pourtant, à cet instant, il ne portait pas une grande importance à la protection de leur petit secret. Lottie avait froncé les sourcils et le regard de Johanna montrait clairement qu'elle était sceptique, mais Louis trouverait bien une excuse plus tard._

_Il en trouve toujours._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du restaurant d'une démarche un peu trop rapide, et Harry pensa un instant qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre un des moments les plus chauds de sa vie. Mais, après qu'ils soient entrés, il comprit au regard de Louis que c'était tout autre chose qui l'attendait._

_**— C'était quoi ce bordel ?** s'exclama-t-il, la fureur faisant briller ses pupilles._

_Définitivement pas ce qu'il imaginait._

**_— Quel bordel ?_ **

_**— Ça, ta main sur ma putain de cuisse !** _

_**— Ta cuisse, t'es sûr ?** il répéta en tentant un sourire farceur._

_**— Bordel Harry, ça n'a rien de drôle !** _

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste un peu agressif en faisant quelques pas nerveux devant les lavabos. Harry l'observa sans bouger, confus par sa réaction. Il semblait vraiment en colère, un peu inquiet en même temps. Harry fit un pas vers lui et s'apprêta à faire un geste rassurant mais Louis le repoussa aussitôt._

**_— Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça, on en a déjà parlé. Pas de marques d'affection en public, ni... ni rien d'autre._ **

_**— Bordel Louis ce n'était que ma main sur ta cuisse, personne ne l'a remarqué !** il répliqua, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison il se mettait dans cet état. _

_**— Quand bien même ! Il y a ma famille à table avec nous, Harry. Ma famille. Et si ma sœur t'avait vu, tu aurais fait quoi ?** _

_**— Est-ce que ce serait si grave que ça ?** _

_Il avait posé sa question d'une voix fatiguée, presque éteinte, comme si tout cela l'épuisait. Et ça l'épuisait réellement. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, les mêmes phrases mais avec d'autres mots, et il était fatigué de devoir revivre la brutalité de chaque réplique._

_**— Oui, ce serait grave. On a dit qu'on gardait notre histoire pour nous. Uniquement. Nous.** _

_Harry lâcha un petit rire nerveux qui ne montrait pas la moindre trace d'humour._

— _**Non, TU as décidé de transformer ça en une espèce de... de secret** , il s'exclama avec un geste accusateur. **Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'on soit obligé de se planquer dans les toilettes pour que tu puisses me faire une scène sur ma putain de main sur ta putain de cuisse. C'est ridicule.**_

_**— Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire mon coming-out, Harry,** il réplique d'un ton plus sérieux, la voix tremblotant à cause de la peur. _

_**— Je ne t'oblige à rien du tout.** _

_**— Je ne suis pas prêt, pas maintenant, tu pourrais au moins respecter ça.** _

_Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'interrompit immédiatement. Il aurait voulu attaquer ses dernières paroles, lui demander de quel droit il osait lui dire ça alors qu'il avait toujours respecté la volonté de Louis depuis le premier jour de leur relation. Sa propre famille ignorait qu'Harry était en couple et il devait s'assoir à leur table chaque semaine, et mentir sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère car Louis ne désirait rien révéler. Il faisait tout ça pour lui, parce qu'il le respectait. Et, qu'il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde._

_Mais il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Il était épuisé._

_**— Et toi tu pourrais au moins essayer de changer de sujet lorsque ta mère parle de tes nombreuses prétendantes, alors que ton petit-ami est assis juste à côté de toi.** _

_Il lui tourna le dos et voulu s'en aller mais Louis lui attrapa le bras._

_**— Attends, tu vas où ? On n'a pas fini.** _

_**— Pour ce soir, si. Je rentre chez moi.** _

_Et par chez moi, il entendait "chez mes parents", lui faisant comprendre que leur appartement n'avait rien d'un foyer dans lequel il voulait se réfugier. Il ne s'y sentait plus... à la maison._

_Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Johanna et Lottie, prit sa veste et, juste avant de quitter le restaurant, entendit la musique qui passait à un volume extrêmement faible. Les paroles ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi sensées._

_Love, love will tear us apart._

 

 

**⟳⟳⟳**

 

 

La chanson touchait à sa fin maintenant et personne n'avait encore prononcé le moindre mot. C'est à peine s'ils respiraient correctement. Ils étaient tous les deux figés sur leurs sièges comme deux statues mais Louis espérait secrètement que ça durerait encore quelques minutes. Il avait peur de ce qu'Harry puisse dire, de quel regard il pourrait lui lancer. Et il n'avait pas peur pour rien.

 **— Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ?** Harry demanda. **C'était sur cette chanson.**

**— Harry, stop. Ne commence pas.**

**— Je crevais d'envie de t'embrasser.**

**— Tais-toi.**

**— Ça faisait des semaines que je te voyais m'observer depuis les gradins de la piscine, je faisais semblant de ne rien voir.**

**— Harry.**

**— Et c'était impossible de résister, quand je t'ai vu à la soirée. T'étais... flamboyant.**

**— Stop.**

**— T'étais beau, sous les lumières. Divin.**

**— Harry...**

**— Tellement beau. Et le regard que tu m'as lancé, mon dieu... je l'ai senti dans tout mon corps.**

**— Tais-toi. Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi.**

**— Personne ne faisait attention à nous, tout le monde dansait. Tu m'as emmené dans la salle de bain.**

**— Ne dis plus rien, je t'en supplie. Arrête.**

**— Et on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, sur cette même chanson qu'ils jouaient en bas dans le salon. On s'est embrassé toute la nuit.**

Louis plonge son visage dans ses mains, sentant les larmes rouler sous ses yeux. Il tremble un peu. La musique commence à s'éteindre doucement, tout semble s'éteindre. Sauf les sentiments. Ils sont toujours là et ils font pleurer Louis. Ils lui font mal, si mal, tellement mal. Il pourrait en crever. Il veut en crever. Ce n'est pas tant les paroles d'Harry, c'est lui. C'est le fait que tout se termine aujourd'hui. C'est l'idée qu'il ne revivra jamais cela avec personne. Car ce sera toujours Harry, mais ça ne sera plus jamais lui non plus.

 **— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** il demanda d'une voix cassée. **Tu veux me faire souffrir, c'est ça ?**

 **— Je ne sais pas encore, Louis,** répond-il honnêtement. **Je ne sais pas si je veux faire demi-tour ou continuer sur cette route. Je ne sais pas si je souhaite revoir ton sourire, ou au contraire que tu n'arrives plus jamais à l'avoir sur tes lèvres tellement tu souffres. Je ne sais pas encore.**

La musique s'éteignit.

**— A partir de quand a-t-on commencé à vouloir se faire du mal, dis-moi ?**

**— Lorsque l'amour a commencé à nous déchirer** , Louis répondit simplement.

 

_Love, love will tear us apart._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii, j'espère que vous aimez l'histoire jusque là. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, i live for it :)
> 
> Xx.


	3. 3ÈME PARTIE

**3ÈME PARTIE**

 

Ça fait bientôt trois heures qu'ils sont dans cette putain de voiture.

Le temps passe à la fois vite et lentement ; lentement, parce qu'il y a encore quatre heures de route qui les sépare de la Nouvelle-Orléans, et quatre heures c'est beaucoup trop pour deux personnes qui se détestent. Quatre heures c'est long, lorsqu'on les passe à se jeter des regards assassins ou à ignorer la présence de l'autre. Mais c'est tellement court à la fois, car quatre heures c'est tout ce qui leur reste. Et quatre heures ça passe vite, lorsque c'est la dernière chose qui vous sépare de la fin.

La radio diffuse un morceau des Beatles, on entend un mot sur deux à cause des grésillements mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils voulaient écouter les paroles avec attention non plus. C'est juste là pour combler le silence pesant. D'ailleurs tout est pesant, dans cette voiture. L'atmosphère, les regards qu'ils se lancent en biais, et tous les mots coincés dans leurs gorges qu'ils aimeraient s'entendre prononcer. C'est pesant, et Louis est à deux doigts de craquer.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son portable et peut s'entendre paniquer ; il leur reste seulement quatre heures.

— **Prends la prochaine sortie** , il s'exclame, presque surpris d'entendre sa voix briser le silence.

— **Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

— **C'est une aire d'autoroute. J'ai faim.**

En vérité, il a l'estomac noué. La simple image d'un café lui donne mal au ventre. Il ne veut rien manger, rien boire, il ne veut rien du tout depuis quelques semaines maintenant. La seule chose qu'il pourrait vouloir - hormis le fait de rester marier à Harry - c'est d'une clope. Une bonne clope dans un bon paquet bien cher, le genre qui détruit bien la santé. Mais il ne voudrait pas montrer à Harry qu'il la veut, de cette clope. Encore moins qu'il en a besoin. S'il prétend avoir faim, c'est uniquement pour leur donner un peu plus de temps.

— **On sera pris dans les bouchons à treize heures si on s'arrête maintenant. On va perdre trop de temps.**

— **C'est vrai que tu es très pressé, j'avais oublié.**

Harry lui lance un regard en biais, imaginant le juron qu'il voudrait lui lancer à la tronche.

— **J'ai faim,** il répète, s'autorisant même à le croire pour être plus crédible.

— **Arrête d'être aussi dramatique.**

— **Et toi arrête de faire comme si tu ne mourrais pas d'envie de divorcer. T'as tellement hâte qu'on doit en plus se laisser mourir de faim.**

Encore et toujours ce foutu divorce. Harry en a marre, de ce mot. Divorce. Il l'a déjà bien trop entendu en seulement trois heures et dans des conversations aussi courtes. C'est bien la seule chose que Louis a trouvé pour en vouloir à Harry, le seul reproche qu'il puisse lui faire. Il ne pourrait pas l'attaquer sur sa confiance qu'il lui avait donnée, sur sa loyauté sans limites, et sur tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié en échange d'un peu d'amour. Harry n'avait fait qu'une seule erreur ; celle d'être celui qui leur rendrait leurs libertés.

— **Je m'inquiète juste pour toi mon amour** , il explique d'un air faussement innocent et incroyablement exagéré. **C'est vrai, y'a plus de trois personnes sur une aire d'autoroute, ça ne te gêne pas ? Les gens pourraient penser qu'on est ensemble.**

— **Heureusement qu'on ne l'est plus, dans ce cas.**

 

Oui, _heureusement._

 

Harry se contente de sourire tristement avant d'allumer son clignotant pour prendre la prochaine sortie. Il n'a jamais su résister à Louis. S'il veut manger, il le laissera manger. Et s'il veut cacher leur relation pendant huit ans, il le laissera faire.

Louis ne dit rien. Il s'étonne de ne pas ressentir une certaine satisfaction en voyant qu'Harry a cédé à sa demande. Peut-être parce que ça ne changera rien à la situation. Au final, ils vont quand même signer ces foutus papiers. Ils ne régleront pas leurs conflits en quatre heures, ni dans cette voiture, ni dans le dinner miteux devant lequel Harry vient de se garer. La fin restera la même.

Ils descendent de la voiture sans échanger un seul mot et marchent l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'au dinner. C'est dingue comme rien n'a changé, à quel point leurs habitudes restent ancrées en eux. Harry est à gauche, Louis à droite, leurs pas sont synchronisés. Puis Harry ouvre la porte, attendant que Louis entre le premier et effleurant le bas de son dos dans la démarche. Ce geste, ce simple effleurement, ils ne le remarquent même pas. C'est un automatisme qu'un divorce n'effacera jamais.

Ils partent s'installer à une table devant la fenêtre qui donne une vue glamour sur le parking et l'autoroute. Louis se glisse sur la banquette ultra inconfortable et attrape immédiatement la carte qu'il place de façon à ne pas voir Harry, qui s'assoit juste en face de lui. Rien que l'image des plats lui donne la nausée, il ne se voit pas manger quoi que ce soit. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lancer quelques coups d'œil par-dessus la carte, étudiant l'air indécis d'Harry. Ses traits fins sont murés dans une expression sérieuse et concentrée, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre une décision importante.

Peut-être que derrière cet air incertain, il se demande simplement : « _est-ce qu'il m'aime encore ?_ »

Louis baisse les yeux sur sa carte.

— **Tu prends quoi ?**

— **Est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ou t'essayes de faire la conversation ?** Louis répond sans lever les yeux.

— **Ça m'intéresse vraiment. Tu m'as fait chier pour qu'on s'arrête, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour un simple croque-monsieur.**

Le mécheux camoufle un sourire alors que ses yeux parcourent les plats proposés.

— **Je vais prendre des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable. Et avec du coulis de chocolat. Et un supplément chantilly. Ouais, je veux beaucoup de chantilly.**

Il ferme la carte, l'air de rien, et vient croiser le regard d'Harry. Il y a une lueur indescriptible dedans, un petit truc qui fait tout briller et pour lequel Louis serait prêt à tout pardonner. Dommage qu'il faille être deux, pour pardonner.

— **Quoi ?** il demande en voyant le début d'un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

— **Il est midi et tu prends des pancakes. Un véritable enfant.**

— **Il n'y a pas d'heure pour des pancakes, tu devrais le savoir.**

Et cette simple phrase suffit à étouffer le sourire d'Harry avant même qu'il ne s'affiche pleinement sur ses lèvres.

 

 

**⟲⟲⟲**

 

 

— **Lou', lèves-toi. Il est treize heures.**

Il ne bouge pas.

En même temps, la détermination d'Harry n'est pas des plus crédibles, ni des plus convaincantes. Dire « _lève-toi_ » en étant soi-même à moitié endormi et encore emmêlé dans les draps est quelque chose de plutôt culotté. Alors Louis ne bouge pas.

— **Non** , il répond d'une voix complètement cassée. **Toi, lève-toi.**

Il sent le lit bouger, la couverture lui échapper légèrement, puis la chaleur d'un corps qui se colle contre le sien. Il n'a pas la force de sourire mais, s'il l'avait, son sourire aurait de quoi éradiquer tous les malheurs du monde. Le souffle d'Harry caresse sa nuque alors qu'il passe ses mains autour de son corps complètement nu.

— **Il faut qu'on se lève** , il chuchote à son oreille avec sa voix du matin, celle pour qui Louis combattrait jusqu'à la mort.

— **On n'est pas obligé.**

C'est vrai ça, rien ne les y oblige. Ils sont dans leurs chambres, chez eux, rien que tous les deux, et c'est dimanche. Ils peuvent passer la journée à s'embrasser dans ce lit, tout comme ils ont passé la nuit à faire l'amour. Harry vient placer quelques baisers humides sur sa nuque, remontant jusqu'à derrière son oreille. Ce n'est clairement pas ce qui décidera Louis à sortir du lit. Il se colle un peu plus contre le torse d'Harry, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer.

— **Oui, mais j'ai faim** , il ajoute.

Louis met un peu de temps à comprendre les mots qui sortent de sa bouche, son esprit est un peu pris par cette bouche, _justement_. Cette bouche qui se dépose sur sa peau, et ces mains chaudes qui caressent sa taille.

— **Je pensais que cette nuit t'aurait rassasié** , il répond juste avant que ses yeux ne roulent vers l'arrière lorsque Harry vient grogner au creux de son oreille en pressant un peu plus sa taille.

— **Au contraire, elle m'a affamé.**

Louis rigole niaisement, parce que c'est toujours l'effet que son mari lui fait. Il se retourne pour lui faire face, ouvrant ses yeux pour les poser sur son délicieux visage. C'est dingue comme il est beau, ça le surprendra toujours. Parfois il passe de longues minutes à simplement l'observer, comme un spectateur devant une œuvre d'art. Harry est une œuvre d'art, ses traits sont si fins qu'ils semblent avoir été dessiné de la main d'un sculpteur, et ses yeux sont d'un vert qu'aucune peinture ne peut égaler. Louis se demande comment il a réussi à l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il le doit surement à la chance, car ce n'est pas comme s'il le méritait.

— **Embrasse-moi,** Harry demande dans un souffle.

— **Pas question, t'as ton haleine du matin.**

— **N'importe quoi, je sens toujours bon. Embrasse-moi** , répète-t-il en se collant un peu plus à lui.

— **Sinon quoi ?**

— **Sinon je te lèche.**

— **C'est quoi cette menace à la con ?**

Sans prévenir, Harry donne un grand coup de langue sur son visage avant d'éclater de rire sous les plaintes de Louis.

— **Harry ! T'es dégueulasse. Et tu regardes beaucoup trop de comédies romantiques, ce genre de truc c'est fait pour Love Actually, ou je ne sais pas quel autre film tu regardes en boucle.**

Harry rit encore plus, mais finit par se calmer lorsque Louis attrape sa nuque pour coller leurs lèvres ensemble. C'est toujours doux, au début. Ça commence par une petite caresse, un petit gémissement. Il suffit de cinq minutes pour que tout se mette à brûler, que les baisers deviennent des morsures et les caresses des griffures.

— **J'ai faim** , Harry répète encore entre deux baisers.

— **Tu veux que je te fasse des pancakes ?**

— **Il est presque quatorze heures,** il souffle alors Louis vient déposer de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

— **Y'a pas d'heure pour manger des pancakes.**

Louis se recule légèrement pour observer son mari, dégageant quelques boucles vers l'arrière pour mieux voir son visage. _Putain, il est dingue de ce type._

— **On pourrait manger ici, et rester au lit toute la journée. Regarder un de ces films où les gens se lèchent le visage comme si c'était mignon.**

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire, jusqu'à creuser cette fossette qui avait bien décidé Louis à l'épouser.

— **Tu mettras un peu de cannelle dans la pâte à pancake ?** le bouclé demanda d'une voix aussi pure et douce que du coton.

— **Bien sûr love, comme tu me l'as appris**.

— **Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'heure pour des pancakes, dans ce cas.**

 

**⟳⟳⟳**

 

La serveuse qui arriva au bout de leur table mit fin aux souvenirs qui tournaient dans leurs têtes, et peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Le moindre objet, le moindre mot, la moindre chanson leur rappelaient à quel point ils avaient été heureux, tous les deux. Il y avait des moments compliqués, et pas mal de tensions vers la fin, mais bordel ce qu'ils avaient été heureux. Et bordel ce qu'ils s'étaient aimé.

La serveuse repart avec leurs commandes, instaurant sans le savoir un nouveau silence entre eux. Ce n'est pas extrêmement pesant comme ça l'était dans la voiture, c'est plutôt intimidant car ils sont face à face et ne peuvent que détourner le regard. Et aucun des deux ne veut être le premier à détourner le regard.

— **Par pitié** , Louis s'exclame après quelques minutes passées sous le regard curieux du bouclé, **non.**

— **Quoi ?**

— **Je connais ce regard. Tu vas me demander ce que je deviens**.

— **N'importe quoi** , il se défend. **Je te regardais juste**.

— **Toi et ta foutue curiosité. T'en crèves d'envie.**

— **Tu te le demandes aussi, ce que je deviens. Tu crèves d'envie de savoir**.

— **Absolument pas.**

— **Toi et ta foutue fierté.**

Louis mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, cette façon qu'à Harry de l'embêter. Même après tout ce temps, il y a toujours ce petit côté joueur en eux, ce brin de séduction qui s'accorde à un peu de sarcasme et beaucoup d'attirance. C'est comme s'ils avaient 18 ans à nouveau, et que le moindre regard suffisait à faire voler ces foutus papillons dans leurs estomacs. Sauf qu'ils sont censés se séparer, pas tomber amoureux une deuxième fois. Et puis merde, à quoi ils jouent ? Ils divorcent dans quatre heures et Harry est là, en train de le regarder avec cette insolence et cette intensité qui devrait être interdite.

— **Et sinon** , il commence, **tu deviens quoi ?**

— **Bordel Harry.**

Il ne peut empêcher le rire qui sort d'entre ses lèvres, encore moins lorsque celui d'Harry vient éclater dans la pièce. C'est peut-être la pression qui redescend, ajouté au fait que c'est dur de détester Harry Tomlinson pendant chaque minute de chaque journée.

Enfin, Harry _Styles_.

— **Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ta question** ? demande Louis.

— **Ma foutue curiosité le veut, ouais**.

— **Eh bien, en quatre mois j'ai eu le temps de rencontrer un autre futur divorcé qui, comme moi, en veut énormément à son futur ex-mari. Il a beaucoup d'argent et fait des biens meilleurs pancakes. A toi.**

En voyant la lueur dans son regard, Louis craint qu'il n'ait pas saisi son sarcasme - enfin, le peu qu'il y en avait dans sa phrase - mais apparemment c'est tout autre chose.

— **Moi, je n'ai fait que penser à toi**.

Il lâche ça naturellement, d'un ton calme et maitrisé, sans un seul tremblement dans sa voix et sans l'once d'une larmichette qui aurait pu le rendre plus facile à détester. Il a dit ça comme si c'était la chose à dire sur le moment, comme si c'était la pensée la plus honnête qu'il pouvait prononcer à voix haute.

Ils s'étudient en silence, comme avant, sans trop savoir quoi penser. Harry se dit qu'il est en train de faire une belle connerie, de laisser filer l'amour de sa vie. Louis se dit qu'il a merdé sévèrement, trop sévèrement. Ils se disent qu'au final, tout est fichu, tout a été gâché, et n'imaginent même pas tout le malheur qu'il leur reste encore à vivre. Ils se contemplent comme on contemple un échec. Comme on contemple le bonheur qu'on est en train de laisser filer.

Les plats arrivent et Harry en profite pour enfin baisser les yeux car, même s'il est celui qui a décidé de mettre fin à leur relation, il n'a pas assez de courage pour regarder droit dans les yeux celui qu'il n'aura plus jamais le droit de toucher. Ni d'embrasser. C'est à peine s'il osera prononcer son nom après aujourd'hui.

Louis ne jette même pas un regard à ses pancakes. Il fixe Harry, l'écho de ses derniers mots résonnant encore entre ses pensées. « Moi, je n'ai fait que penser à toi ». De quel droit ? De quel droit il lui dit ça maintenant, à quatre heures de la fin. Il sent son cœur battre plus fort sans lâcher Harry des yeux, qui ne s'occupe que du ketchup qu'il arrose sur ses frites huileuses. C'est exactement l'image qu'il a en tête depuis quatre mois ; Louis qui ne peut détacher son esprit de lui, d'eux, et lui qui continue de vivre sa vie sans lui, comme si rien ne l'avait bousculé. Lui qui envoie ce putain de formulaire pour divorcer, qui engage des avocats et qui planifie tout du début jusqu'à la fin sans la moindre complication.

Il entend maintenant tous les je t'aime, les promesses qu'il lui a faites entre deux baisers, et il a envie d'hurler. Il veut crier pour attirer son attention, envoyer valser ses putains de frites et balancer tout ce qu'il y a sur cette table. Il veut qu'Harry le regarde droit dans les yeux et qu'il comprenne à quel point il le fait souffrir, et il veut qu'il souffre, lui aussi. C'est égoïste, c'est toxique, c'est tout ce qu'ils sont devenus l'un sans l'autre. Louis revoit toutes ces scènes qui se mélangent, les disputes et le verre brisé sur le sol de la cuisine, les regards vitreux lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et que leurs bouches murmuraient des « pardonne-moi », « je suis tellement désolé ». Il pense à l'amour immense qu'ils partagent toujours, à ces sentiments surpuissants qui sont maintenant destructeurs. Ils en ont trop fait, ils se sont trop aimés.

_Alors pourquoi Harry ne semble pas ressentir le quart de ce qui détruit Louis depuis des semaines ?_

Il a décidé de divorcer sans répondre à aucun appel, aucun message. Il n'a même pas essayé d'arranger les choses, d'écouter les excuses et autres paroles que Louis récitait en boucle dans son esprit en fixant le plafond de leur chambre. Il est juste parti pour revenir avec un formulaire de divorce sous le bras, sans difficulté. C'est comme s'il avait arrêté de se battre, qu'il avait accepté la défaite, et Louis ne comprend pas. Leur mariage ne méritait-il pas qu'ils se battent un peu plus longtemps ?

— **Tu ne manges pas ?** Harry remarque en lançant un rapide regard sur ses pancakes intacts qui commencent à ramollir. **Je croyais que tu avais faim**.

— **Je croyais que tu m'aimais.**

Harry relève immédiatement le regard vers lui, sentant ses muscles se figer devant les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux. Il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais revoir ce regard. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait à l'affronter qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et que ce serait à jamais _**ce soir-là**_.

 

 

**⟲⟲⟲**

 

 

Harry rentrait plus tôt, ce soir-là. On pouvait bien le traiter d'impatient ou d'empressé, il s'en fichait pas mal. Ses pas foulaient rapidement le béton des rues de Jackson, sa démarche hâtive guidée par l'espoir.

Louis avait promis de parler à sa mère, aujourd'hui. A propos de lui, et d'eux.

Il avait passé sa journée à faire des rondes dans l'open space, recevant quelques regards confus et devenant la victime des blagues de Nick. Mille questions tournaient dans sa tête, accompagnées de mille scénarios. Il sentait au fond que tout se passerait bien. Jay' était une femme adorable, et une mère formidable. Elle aimait ses enfants quoi qu'ils puissent faire et elle continuerait à les aimer même si cela venait à ne plus être réciproque. Et puis, elle avait voté Bernie Sanders aux dernières élections et mangeait bio, cela prouvait qu'elle était une assez bonne personne, non ?

Ouais, y'a pas de raisons que ça se soit mal passé.

Il accéléra encore en voyant son immeuble, à la limite de courir. Il appuya violemment sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur - d'ailleurs il appuya plus de fois que nécessaire - mais se résolut à prendre les escaliers. Une fine couche de sueur commençait à naître sur le haut de son front. Bordel, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Ce n'était qu'un coming-out, après tout. Putain, c'était un coming-out. Sur cette pensée, il gravit les marches deux par deux, se retenant franchement de les monter quatre par quatre (à quoi bon avoir d'aussi grandes jambes si ce n'est pour ce genre d'occasions).

Devant la porte de leur appartement, il prit le temps de calmer sa respiration et d'essuyer son visage avec la manche de son costume. Sans le vouloir, il entendit la voix de Jay' de l'autre côté de la porte. Ok, elle était encore là. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans cet état, on aurait clairement dit qu'il venait de faire tout Jackson au pas de course. Ce qui était un peu le cas, à vrai dire. Il se décida finalement à prendre une profonde inspiration, et introduisit les clefs dans la serrure.

La conversation qu'entretenaient Jay' et Louis - et qui semblait plus ou moins animée depuis le couloir - s'éteignit à la seconde où leurs regards se posèrent sur Harry. Jay' fondit dans une expression joyeuse et se leva du canapé pour embrasser les joues du bouclé, exactement comme si elle embrassait un fils. Harry eut des papillons dans le ventre. Ça s'était bien passé, alors ?

— **Harry, comment vas-tu mon beau ? On t'attendait !**

Le concerné jeta un rapide regard à Louis, qui se levait à son tour. Son expression n'était pas aussi lisible et déchiffrable qu'Harry l'aurait souhaité. C'était même plutôt froid, pour être honnête.

— **Ah oui ?** il demanda en reposant son attention sur Jay' qui lui adressait un grand sourire. **M'attendre pour quoi ?**

— **Louis m'a annoncé une grande nouvelle.**

Le sourire d'Harry s'étira.

— **Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit.**

— **Vraiment ?** **Louis t'a déjà parlé de sa promotion à la banque ? Je croyais être la première au courant.**

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça.

— **U-une promotion ?**

Il envoya un regard confus à Louis, à la limite du désespoir, mais celui-ci ne fit rien de plus que de se mettre à côté de sa mère et de garder le dos droit, comme si cette situation n'avait rien d'anormal.

— **Oui, son patron lui a donné une promotion. Il aura son propre bureau, et une augmentation !**

— **Oh. Oh** , il répéta, clignant des yeux comme pour effacer sa surprise et sa confusion, **c'est... c'est génial ! Je n'étais pas au courant.**

Il tenta d'ébaucher un sourire, juste un simple petit sourire qui ne dévoilerait même pas ses dents, mais sa tentative échoua en un pincement de lèvres. Il posa ses yeux sur Louis, le priant du regard de faire un quelconque signe, un quelconque geste rassurant. Son cœur loupa un battement à l'idée qu'il n'avait surement pas encore parlé à sa mère. Du moins, pas de ça. Il ne s'entendit même plus respirer lorsqu'il réalisa que, peut-être, cette histoire de promotion n'était qu'une excuse qu'il avait trouvée à la dernière minute, sous le coup de la panique.

Non, quand même pas.

— **Tu restes diner, Jay' ?** il demanda d'une voix plus ou moins fragile.

— **Bien sûr, il faut qu'on fête ça ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre Louis a une promotion. D'ailleurs je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais, vu son parcours à l'université...**

Il réussit à sourire, cette fois. Il se retint aussi de dire que les notes catastrophiques de Louis étaient dues au fait qu'il préférait lui faire l'amour plutôt que de réviser ses examens. C'est une anecdote qu'il se fera un plaisir de raconter devant tout le monde, pour leurs dix ans de mariage. L'espoir faisait à nouveau battre son cœur de manière régulière. Peut-être que Louis attendait Harry pour parler à sa mère. Peut-être qu'en plein milieu du diner, il allait prendre sa main et avouer avec un sourire qu'il est dingue d'Harry depuis huit ans.

Ouais, c'est surement ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

Mais le diner passa, et rien d'autre ne se passa. Harry avait été plutôt silencieux, bien que suspendu aux lèvres de Louis, dans l'attente de cette fameuse réplique qui changerait tout. Il ne l'entendit jamais, car jamais Louis ne la prononça. Il avait parlé de sa promotion, de ce collègue stupide qui léchait les bottes à son boss, du temps un peu humide qu'il faisait en ce moment, du crétin de facteur qui se trompait souvent de boîte aux lettres, et de l'importance qu'avait la protection des abeilles, après qu'un documentaire sur le sujet ait éveillé sa conscience.

Mais rien, absolument rien, sur Harry. _Sur eux_.

Il y avait cru jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'au moment où Jay' referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Si Louis s'attendait à voir Harry aussi perdu et blessé, il n'en montra rien. Il lui tournait d'ailleurs le dos et s'occupait de la vaisselle comme si rien ne clochait. Harry le fixa longtemps. Du moins, il lui sembla que les minutes étaient extrêmement longues. Il ne réalisait pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait de se passer, ou alors il était simplement sous le choc. Toute la journée il avait attendu ce moment fatidique que Louis lui avait promis et, maintenant, c'est comme s'il avait été le seul à l'imaginer. Comme s'il l'avait inventé.

Il monta les marches du duplex d'un pas lent, comme si le moindre pas le fatiguait un peu plus. Il se sentait... épuisé. Et la fatigue n'avait rien à voir avec son travail, ou le fait qu'il se soit levé à six heures ce matin, ni parce qu'il avait passé sa journée à faire des calculs et programmer des algorithmes devant un écran. C'était la situation qui l'épuisait ; la même situation depuis huit ans. C'était ce combat qu'il n'avait plus envie de mener.

Harry parti s'asseoir au pied du lit, se sentant soudain si impuissant et égaré. Il semblait loin de tout, ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'arrivait même plus à concevoir un avenir, à en imaginer un, et il ne le désirait même pas. Tout semblait condamné et il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Il était exténué. Déconnecté. Brisé.

Ses jambes le portèrent avec difficulté jusqu'à l'armoire qu'il ouvrit pour sortir une valise. Sa valise. Les gestes se firent naturellement, dans un calme presque décalé et paradoxal par rapport à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

— **Harry... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Sa voix résonna derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas. Les vêtements continuaient de tomber dans la valise grande ouverte sur le sol, avec un certain soin qu'Harry tenait à avoir. Il aimait lorsque tout était ordonné et, à défaut de sa vie qui ne l'était plus depuis trop longtemps, sa valise le serait.

— **Je pars, Louis.**

Ce fut dur de les prononcer, ces mots-là, et encore plus dur de les entendre à haute voix. Surtout pour Louis, qui avait toujours imaginé ce moment avec crainte. Sa plus grande peur se déroulait devant ses yeux ; Harry partait.

Il quelques pas chancelants vers lui, incapable de croire à ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses yeux brillaient de frayeur, bien qu'Harry ne les regardait pas.

— **Attends, quoi ?** il demanda dans un souffle.

— **Je ne peux plus.**

— **Tu... tu romps avec moi ?**

Ses mots baignaient dans la panique et tout chez lui, de l'expression sur son visage jusqu'au ton qu'il venait d'employer, montrait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer cette situation. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, le souffle coupé.

— **Je pars,** lui répondit-il simplement, n'ayant peut-être pas la force d'utiliser les mêmes mots que Louis.

— **Harry, regarde-moi s'il te plaît tu... tu ne peux pas faire ça.**

Le désespoir dans sa voix n'encouragea même pas Harry à entreprendre un geste. Il continua de plier des t-shirts et des chemises qui s'entassait en une petite pile sur le lit, et qu'il venait ranger soigneusement dans sa valise. Il ne se retourna pas, ne répondit même pas, ne laissant même pas une chance à Louis. Et bien tant pis, il la prendrait lui-même, sa chance. Il s'avança encore, détestant la manière dont il lui tournait le dos comme s'il ne permettait aucune discussion.

— **Bordel Harry, regarde-moi**! il ordonna en arrachant une chemise de ses mains, et enfin il leva ses yeux vers le sien. **Ne me fait pas ça, ne me laisse pas.**

La dernière partie de sa phrase était sortie comme une supplication, car c'était exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Harry respirait fort, ça se voyait à sa poitrine qui montait et descendait presque frénétiquement. Il tentait de ne pas exploser, ou simplement de ne pas fondre en larmes. Mais cela arrivera quand même, parce que quitter Louis était surement la chose la plus dure à faire, au point de n'avoir jamais osé l'imaginer jusqu'à maintenant.

— **J'ai essayé** , il répondit, la voix tremblante, **je te jure que j'ai essayé. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à être ton petit secret que tu planques aux yeux de tout le monde. Je ne peux plus être celui que tu regardes uniquement lorsqu'il n'y a personne autour.**

Louis crut mourir en entendant ses mots. Non non non. Non. Il ne le quittait pas, Harry ne pouvait pas le quitter.

— **Mais on l'a fait pendant tout ce temps e-et tu étais bien. On était bien. Tout allait bien Har-**

Et ça y est ; Harry explosait. Il y avait des millions de mots coincés dans sa gorge, et il ferait en sorte que Louis les entende tous. Aujourd'hui, il ne se tairait pas.

— **Ça l'était parce que j'avais l'espoir que tu parlerais à ta mère !** il s'exclama en se retournant brutalement vers lui, la détresse brisant la douceur de son visage, et le calme de son intonation. **Tu me l'avais promis, bordel ! Et comme un con j'ai attendu ça pendant tellement d'années, je me suis même marié en ayant cette foutue promesse en tête. Je tenais car j'y croyais, et j'y croyais parce que tu me l'avais promis, nom de Dieu ! Je me suis attaché à ça pendant des années, et ce soir plus que n'importe quand auparavant. Mais t'es qu'un putain de menteur, tu le sais ça ? Et puis merde, arrête de cacher ta lâcheté derrière des excuses. « on était bien »,** il répète ses mots **, « c'est mieux pour notre couple » ? T'es qu'un lâche, Louis. Et un menteur. Un putain de menteur.**

Il ne supportait pas de regarder Louis droit dans les yeux plus longtemps, alors il reprit la chemise des mains de Louis et la plia avant de la jeter un peu violemment dans la valise.

— **Je sais ce que je t'ai promis** , Louis relança les hostilités, **et je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais toi aussi tu m'en demandes trop, Harry ! Tu sais à quel point j'ai eu du mal à accepter ma sexualité, et mon père-**

— **Et ton père t'as élevé dans un environnement complètement homophobe et toxique avant de se barrer en laissant ta mère seule avec tes sœurs et toi** , il le coupa en lui jetant un regard. **Je sais tout ça Louis, et je n'ai jamais craché dessus. Mais tu ne semblais pas te poser de questions lorsque je te chevauchais dans les toilettes du lycée. Ta sexualité n'était pas difficile à questionner, à ce moment-là. Ni quand-**

— **J'ai compris, Harry ! Je comprends** , il répéta plus doucement. **Mais, merde, tu ne vois pas que c'est un sacré sacrifice que tu me demandes de faire ?**

Harry cligna des yeux en le regardant, pas certain de pouvoir retenir toutes les injures qu'il rêvait de lui balancer.

— **Un sacrifice ? Et tu y perdrais quoi, dis-moi ?**

Le silence frappa l'atmosphère.

— **Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que Jay' ne te soutiendra jamais, que tes sœurs te tourneront le dos, que ça deviendra l'enfer au travail et que tes amis riront de toi, que tu te feras tabasser dans toutes les rues de Jackson et que tu ne pourras même plus faire un pas en ville sans te faire insulter de sale pédale. Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu crois qui arrivera, si tu arrêtes de nous cacher.**

Louis ne dit rien, et ça fit bien plus mal que s'il avait murmuré quoi que ce soit. Ce dont il avait peur, ce n'est pas de ce que les autres en penseraient, mais de ce qu'il en penserait lui-même. Il avait peur d'avouer sa différence, car cela la rendrait belle et bien réelle. Harry s'en fichait, car il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de différent. Il ne l'était pas, et Louis non plus. Qui avait-il de différent entre leur amour et celui que partageaient un homme et une femme ? Rien, si ce n'est qu'ils s'aimaient surement moins qu'Harry et Louis.

— **Et quand bien même c'était réellement un sacrifice** , il ajouta, **je ne le mériterais pas ? Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour le faire, ce sacrifice ?**

— **C'est n'importe quoi. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Referme cette valise.**

Harry ne fit pas un geste.

— **Ce que je vois, maintenant, c'est un homme qui a honte d'être ce qu'il est, et honte d'être avec qui il est.**

Louis sentit ses yeux le piquer légèrement et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il finirait par fondre en larmes dans quelques minutes. Il sentait Harry lui glisser des mains, et il voyait que tout, absolument tout, était de sa faute.

— **Et j'en ai marre d'être ta honte, Louis** , il continua, le ton de sa voix montrant qu'il était épuisé, et ses yeux montrant qu'il souffrait. **Tu me gardes à l'abri des regards parce que tu as trop honte de moi pour nous afficher au grand jour. Tu n'es pas fier de moi, de nous, pas fier de me présenter à tes parents, ou simplement de me tenir la main dans la rue. Tu as tellement honte que tu n'arrives pas à m'aimer.**

Harry parti vers l'armoire et attrapa un tas de vêtements sous le regard effaré de Louis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, lui non plus. Il se sentait impuissant devant cette la destruction de leur couple qui se déroulait là devant ses yeux. Mais il voulait croire qu'il avait une chance d'arranger les choses.

— **Bien sûr que je t'aime** , il commença faiblement. **Putain. Harry. Je t'aime comme un fou. Je t'aime tellement. Ne me fait pas ça je t'en supplie, je t'aime** , il s'exclama en intensifiant un peu plus chaque répétition. **JE T'AIME ! Ça ne te suffit pas ?**

— **Non, ça ne suffit plus.**

Louis était à deux doigts de tomber à terre. Il était prêt à tomber à genoux devant Harry, mains jointes contre son cœur, il était prêt à le supplier, à prier pour qu'il ne parte pas, qu'il arrête de faire sa valise. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec la manche de son sweatshirt et fixa Harry, qui continuait de plier ses vêtements. Pourquoi il ne pleurait pas, lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà trop pleuré, dans cette relation, et que maintenant il n'avait plus rien. Plus aucune larme, plus aucun espoir, plus aucune volonté, plus aucun sentiment.

— **J'ai respecté ton choix pendant des années,** Harry continua, étonnamment. **On s'est marié devant cinq personnes bordel. Cinq personnes ! J'ai... j'ai besoin d'être libre, maintenant. Et je ne peux pas l'être avec toi, alors je pars.**

Cette fois, il n'essuya même pas ses larmes, elles coulaient sans fin. Il ne se sentait pas pathétique, il ne se sentait même pas assez désespéré. Harry était en train de le quitter, il pouvait faire bien plus pitoyable que ça.

— **Harry,** il prononça avec toute la peine du monde dans ses poumons et toute la souffrance dans son cœur, **je ne... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.**

Il ancra ses yeux verts dans ses prunelles bleues, comme la toute première fois où ils s'étaient regardés. Mais aujourd'hui le bleu est noyé par les larmes, et le vert aussi, en plus d'être incroyablement vide.

— **J'aurais aimé que tu dises cela devant ta mère, ce soir**.

Louis allait mourir. Si ses mots pouvaient autant l'atteindre, son absence allait être insupportable. Il en crèverait.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de plier les derniers vêtements, il les balança dans la valise et commença à tirer les fermetures. Louis l'observait sans un mot, ne pouvant se résoudre au fait que ses yeux se posaient peut-être sur lui pour la dernière fois. Il regarda les boucles qui tombaient élégamment sur son front, les traits fins qui soulignaient son profil, sa mâchoire parfaitement sculptée, cette... cette trace, au creux de son cou.

— **Harry, c'est quoi ce truc, sur ton cou ?**

Le concerné s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes, n'osant pas tourner son regard vers Louis.

— **Rien.**

— **Harry, c'est un suçon ?**

Il se dépêcha de fermer la valise mais une des fermetures restait bloquée et il souffla un juron. Il fallait qu'il parte.

— **Ce n'est pas moi qui te l'aie fait** , Louis continua, poursuivant son raisonnement à voix haute pour arriver à une conclusion que son inconscient connaissait déjà. **Je ne t'en fais jamais**.

— **Ouais, sinon les gens pourraient se poser des questions, on est au courant de ta psychose, Louis.**

Il resta planté là comme un imbécile, les joues toujours trempées de larmes, ébahi par les mots qui venaient d'être dit. Harry ne niait pas, il ne niait rien du tout. Il réussit finalement à fermer sa valise et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de l'empoigner et de se diriger vers la porte, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de partir d'ici au plus vite. Mais Louis ne le laisserait pas.

— **Tu te fous de ma gueule** , il s'exclama en se précipitant devant lui, les yeux écarquillés et assombris par la colère. **C'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi t'as un suçon dans le cou, tu te tapes quelqu'un d'autre ?**

Harry aurait pu être blessé que Louis pense ça de lui. Sérieusement ? Se taper quelqu'un d'autre ? Harry n'était pas un lâche - pas comme lui, en tout cas - et certainement pas le genre à vouloir plus d'une personne à la fois. Même si cette personne lui crevait le cœur chaque jour un peu plus.

— **C'est Nick** , il lâcha simplement. **Je l'ai repoussé immédiatement, je te le jure.**

— **Ah oui ?** Louis demanda avec ironie, accompagné d'un petit rire nerveux. **Immédiatement ? Tellement immédiatement qu'il a eu le temps de faire une putain de trace sur ton cou. Tu l'as repoussé immédiatement aussi lorsqu'il s'est mis à genoux pour te sucer ?**

Harry serra plus fort l'anse de la valise dans sa main, luttant pour ne pas faire tomber les larmes qui floutaient sa vue. Elles inondaient toujours le regard de Louis mais sa colère avait créé une sorte de voile qui le rendait bien plus fort qu'Harry, à cet instant.

— **T'as pas le droit de dire ça,** il s'exclama d'une voix cassée.

— **Et pourquoi ?**

— **Parce que tu m'as menti Louis, et parce que tout est de ta faute. Tu as tout gâché**.

Ça n'expliquait rien, bien évidemment, mais Harry ne ressentait pas le besoin de justifier quoi que ce soit. Il n'aurait jamais trompé Louis. Merde, c'était même impensable qu'il le fasse. Mais quand le ton de la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Nick avait soudainement changé, il n'avait rien fait. Il avait attendu d'être plaqué contre le mur et que son collègue pose ses lèvres sur sa peau. Là, uniquement, il l'avait repoussé. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui a pris, sur le moment, il n'est même pas attiré par Nick. Il n'est attiré par personne d'autre que Louis. Mais il y avait quelque chose que Nick aurait pu lui offrir et que son propre mari n'avait jusqu'alors jamais voulu lui donner ; la liberté d'être soi-même.

— **Ne le prend pas personnellemen** t, il poursuivit. **Nick ne l'aurait surement pas fait s'il savait que j'avais un petit-copain. Encore moins s'il savait que j'avais un mari. Mais il ne le savait pas, parce que rien ne suppose que je t'appartiens.**

Louis ne dit rien, abattu par ses mots.

— **Et peut-être qu'au final, je n'ai plus envie de t'appartenir.**

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il survivre à ça ; à cette conversation, à son absence.

— **C'est pour ça que tu veux partir ?** Louis demanda doucement. **Tu me quittes pour lui ?**

Une larme chuta rapidement sur la joue d'Harry.

— **Je te quitte parce que je te déteste, Louis**.

C'est les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de sortir de la chambre, sa valise à la main.

Ce n'était pas rien, comme mots. Ils faisaient plus mal que n'importe quels autres, et Louis se demanda comment il arriverait à ne plus les entendre dans son esprit.

 

 

**⟳⟳⟳**

 

 

Quatre mois plus tard, Louis les entend encore. « _Je te déteste, Louis_ ». Ce soir ils ont tous les deux compris que l'amour qu'ils partageaient venait de franchir la ligne. Cette fameuse ligne extrêmement fine qui sépare la haine de l'amour. Louis souffre encore de ces mots qu'Harry lui a balancés, et il revoit le regard vide qu'il avait lorsqu'ils sont sortis de sa bouche. Quelque chose s'est brisé, ce soir-là. Louis s'est définitivement brisé.

— **Je te déteste, Harry.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi pretty people
> 
> ce chapitre est surement l'un des plus longs que j'ai écris, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. on apprend enfin ce qu'il s'est passé "ce soir-là". pauvre Harry. la suite arrivera dans 2 semaines je pense, ou peut-être avant :) big love
> 
> Xx.

**Author's Note:**

> hi pretty people
> 
> voilà la première partie de cette nouvelle, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)
> 
> Xx.


End file.
